Inside the Box
by NomadGirl12
Summary: Amy and Ian are stuck inside a small room together for a few days. What chaos shall ensue? My first 39 clues fanfiction, AmyxIan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first 39 clues fic, so please bear with me. I will try to make the characters as accurate as possible but it has been a longtime since I read the books.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the 39 clues, I am so sad.**

**

* * *

**

Inside the Box

Amy POV:

When I woke up, I knew something was going on. When I opened my eyes, I realized why. I was leaning against someone's chest, someone who had their arm around my waist. I looked up to see who it was and saw… _Ian!_ I shrieked. He immediately stirred. Ian opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes went wide. I sat up and looked around, Ian doing the same.

The two of us were in a small box shaped room. The walls were white, and there was no furniture. The only other thing in the room besides us was a large wooden chest. There was also a small door on one side.

"Where are we?" I asked Ian. He shrugged. How helpful. I got up and went over to the chest. When I looked back over at Ian, I saw that he had fallen back asleep. Shaking my head, I opened the chest.

On the top was a letter which read:

_Dear Amy and Ian,_

_ I know you must be very confused right now. Don't worry. You are in a safe place. The two of you have been placed here because of _unusual_ Vesper activity. You will be moved to a different location in a few days. There are supplies for everything you might need inside this chest. The door you see is a bathroom. Food will be delivered through a slot behind this chest._

_Best of luck,_

_Mr. McIntyre and Uncle Fiske_

Wow. I really didn't see that coming. I looked behind the chest, and sure enough there was one of those cat flap things.

Inside the chest were a bunch of bulky bags. I decided to wait until Ian woke up before going through them.

This brought me to a completely different point. Why had they put me with _Ian_ of all people? He's tried to kill Dan and I so many times… but he did help us in the end, I argued with myself. I sigh and pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind. First things first.

I went over to Ian and shook him gently. "Ian, Ian! Wake up!" I whispered. He blinked once, twice, then sat up.

"Amy? Is that you, love? Where are we?" he asked, seeming confused. I guessed he wasn't fully awake yet.

I fetched the letter and gave it to him. "H-here is t-the explanation for w-why we a-are here." Stupid stutter, I cursed. He read it and snickered. Ian saw my questioning look and explained.

"I just thought of something, love. If they put you and I together, that means Dan and Natalie are probably together too." Ian laughed. He was definitely awake now.

"Don't call me love!" was the only response I could think of. Sad, I know. I was pretty sure my cheeks were bright red. Then I noticed Ian was staring at me.

"Amy, love? What are you wearing?" he said smoothly. I looked down at myself and my cheeks went even redder. I hadn't had much time to do much laundry at home recently, so I'd had to wear the only things I had left. A white tank top that was kind of tight; it was really old so it only came down to my belly button, and a pair of black Nike shorts that I didn't even know I owned.

"You're not one to talk!" I said looking at him. What I had somehow failed to notice before was that Ian was clad only in a pair of blue boxers, giving me a good view of his muscles, no matter how hard I tried not to look. It was his turn to blush now.

"It was hot!" he exclaimed defensively. I merely raised an eyebrow. Ian shook his head.

"Let's go through the rest of the chest," I suggested. He nodded. The two of us went over and sat by the chest. Ian began to pull out the bags one by one.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I honestly did not expect this story to be this popular! Thank you to my reviewers, you guys are great, you made me feel awesome! Thank you for the suggestions, I may use some of them, and to those who critiqued, I will try to improve. I work hard on my grammar :).**

**I know this story is very cliche, and I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of. Most of these chapters will probably contain cliche's, like this one, but please bear with me. Again, reviews, suggestions, and critiques are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Get it? Good.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Amy POV:

Luckily enough for us, the bags were labeled, so we didn't have to go through all of them (and there were quite a few of them).

"Male clothing." Ian read the label of the bag he was holding. He sit it to one side, probably so he could find something to wear later.

"Female clothing." I read off of my own bag. I copied Ian and set it to one side, obviously for the same reasons. I pulled another bag out and found the label. "Writing Utensils." I said in surprise.

Out of curiosity, I peeked inside the bag. It was completely stuffed with all kinds of things: quills, ballpoints, markers, crayons, highlighters, even sharpies. I snuck a glance at Ian. He was riffling intently through the rest of the bags in the chest. I pulled a pink sharpie out of the bag and did something very un-Amy-ish.

I drew on Ian's face with the sharpie. It was just a streak, but it was enough. Ian stared at me in shock, mouth gaping, before ripping the bag out of my hands and selecting a sharpie of his own.

30 seconds later, we were in a full out sharpie war. Ian had pink streaks all over his stomach, while I had purple marks all over my legs. Ian tackled me and started scribbling furiously on my arms. I took the opportunity to colour his back.

When we got tired (and the sharpies ran out) we stopped, looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then we looked down at ourselves and started laughing even harder.

We must have looked insane.

-Line Break-

Dan POV:

"I can't believe they actually fell for it." I commented. Natalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course they fell for it, it was _my _idea, after all." She inspected her nails. "And I, for one, simply want Ian to admit that he likes that inferior sister of yours."

"Hey!" I got defensive. "Amy isn't 'inferior'! She's just as good as you, better, actually!" Natalie ignored me, choosing instead to watch what the camera was currently showing. Yeah, we planted a hidden camera, we are just that evil (and smart).

"A sharpie fight? How childish." Natalie said scathingly. I shrugged and kept watching.

There was no way I could lose this bet. Especially since I was betting against _Natalie Kabra._ But I would obviously win, because there was no way Ian Kabra liked my sister… right?

* * *

**Ooh, sudden twist! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY **

**I know it has been WAY to long since I updated, and I really am sorry for how long it's been, but I just have been crazy busy, plus I had writers block, plus I had to work on some other stuff.**

**Reviewers: Thank you, you make me feel great, I honestly had no idea the story would be this big.**

**For those of you who commented on my grammar, thanks for the tips, I'm working on it!**

**As to Dreams 'n Droolin: I _did_ rate it T, and I did mention it would be very cliché. So I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I am working on making it better.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

I could hardly believe what happened. My day wasn't even half over but already so much had happened.

I was stuck in a room with _Ian Kabra_.

We'd had a sharpie fight.

I was actually having _fun_.

Since it was kind of my fault that we were both covered in marker, I had let Ian use the bathroom first. He had taken the clothing bag in with him as well so that he could find something to wear. I had decided to look through some more bags while I waited, and so far I had found:

Blankets

Toiletries (toothbrush, shampoo…)

Music cd's and a cd player

Random books

Paint, a palette, plus a small easel with a few canvas's.

The blankets would come in handy, as would the toiletries. The music was a nice touch, and would probably keep the boredom at bay. I looked through the books and found one or two that seemed interesting. The paint was what sparked my curiosity. I had never been much of an artist, so they must have been for Ian. I hadn't known that Ian painted.

When Ian came out a few minutes later he found me sitting cross-legged and reading one of the books. His laughter distracted me from the book and I blushed when I saw him grinning at me.

His hair was still damp from his shower, and he was wearing a polo-shirt with jeans. It was the first time I had ever seen him dressed so casually- if you could call that casual.

"Even in an virtually empty room in the middle of who-knows-where you manage to find something to read, Amy." Ian shook his head. I was surprised that he actually said my name instead of calling me love, but said nothing. I rather liked it.

"I found it while I was looking through the other bags," I told him, my cheeks flushing slightly. "By the way, do you paint? I found some art supplies, and since I'm not a very good artist, plus they included the books, I'm guessing they are for you."

Ian looked surprised. "I do, actually," He didn't offer anything else and I decided not to pry. I merely nodded, picked up my own bag of clothes, heading into the bathroom. The bathroom was basic; a shower (with a curtain), a toilet, a sink. The walls and floor were simple white tile. I showered quickly, enjoying the rhythmic pounding of the hot water. Several minutes later I was kneeling on the floor, a fluffy towel wrapped securely around me, looking through the bag for something to wear.

To my relief, I found a pair of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt in my size. I put them on and put my own clothes in the bag. I headed into the main room- well, the only room really. Maybe I'll just call it the Box.

I was surprised to find Ian painting. He had somehow set up the easel and set the canvas on it, put the paint on the palette and started painting, all while I was in the shower. I supposed that was because I was used to thinking about him having people do everything for him.

I said nothing for fear of disturbing him, he seemed really focused. I satisfied myself by starting one of the books instead. Every now and then I felt Ian's eyes on me, but every time I looked up he was back to his painting. Eventually, he set down his paintbrush and sat there, looking at his painting.

"Can I see it?" I asked, unable to restrain my curiosity any longer. He nodded, and I eagerly walked over to his easel. When I saw the painting, I gasped.

"Ian, its…"

-Line Break-

Natalie POV:

"I am _so_ gonna win this bet!" Dan sang out. I narrowed my eyes. As if I, the fabulous Natalie Kabra, could lose to that peasant!

"Well, we'll see soon enough," I sniffed. "I felt that things were going too slowly here, so I picked up a little special ingredient for their food- which, by the way, we should probably give them soon." I took a small vial out of my purse and tossed it to the Cahill boy. He caught it and held it up so he could read the label.

"_Valium?"_

_

* * *

_**Lol, if anyone doesn't know what ****Valium is, PM me or anyb****ody who has read Maximum Ride.**

**Let me know if you liked this chapter!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. I'm not going to put my username on this for obvious reasons, but I think you might find it interesting to know that I murdered NomadGirl12. And now I'm coming for you. I have only one thing to say to you, you pathetic little virgin nerds with only the internet as a friend. And that is: Happy. April. Fools. BTW, this isn't NG12, it's a friend of hers. I'm sorry if I scared and/or insulted you.


	5. Chapter 5

**!**

**I doubt you really want my excuses, but they actually are valid ones! School, stress, and a recent Doctor Who Obsession XD (I am officially in love with David Tennant... and John Simm**)

**Plus, I recently found out I am moving AGAIN- and I move around A LOT, so it really sucks. **

**Let me clear up some points here:**

**1. This IS the last chapter, but I may write a sequel in the distant future.**

**2. This is a CRACK! chapter.**

**3. Valium is basically a drug that makes people very loopy. And say whatever they are currently thinking- consciously or not :D.**

* * *

Dan POV:

_There is no way I can let Natalie win this bet,_ I thought. Luckily, she had left for a few minutes on an bathroom break, so I had a few minutes to come up with a plan. I looked around and spotted her hot pink Prada purse. _Ick._ Looking through it without messing anything up was hard, but I managed. I found a small bottle a few seconds later, read the label, and smiled. I quickly switched the labels with the one from the vial of valium, and placed the second vial in its place and the valium in her purse. The vials were identical, so there was no way she would notice until it started taking effect…

-Line Break-

"Does this food taste a little…weird to you?"

-A few minutes later-

"PURPLE GIRAFFES"

"GREEN MONKEYS!"

"ORANGE HIPPOS!"

"ZEBRA IN A ROCKING CHAIR!"

-Line Break-

"What did you do?" Natalie hissed.

"I don't know what you mean,"

-Line Break-

"…and then the fish was like _glub_, and I was like, no way!" Ian finished.

"No way! That reminds me of this one time-"

"RHINO MADE OF CHOCOLATE"

-Line Break-

"Dan, would you like to explain why our siblings are currently trying to eat a piece of wood?"

-Line Break-

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes are so pretty… they're even greener than those monkeys that were here earlier!"

-Line Break-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY! Hey whats that- PUT THAT DOWN! RIGHT NOW! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

-Line Break-

"Hey Ian! We're thinking Inside the Box!" Get it! We're _in_ a _box,_"

-A little while later-

"Ugh, my head is killing me,"

"Mine, too. And for some reason, I can't remember what we did for the last half hour or so,"

"You know, neither can I,"

_"Natalie,"_

_ "Dan,"_

-Line Break-

"See what you did! Now they're on to us!"

"MMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Oh, be quiet."

* * *

Amy was feeling something she hadn't really felt properly in a really, _really_, long time. She was angry. Very, very, angry.

_"Daniel Cahill," _Amy snapped. "_You are going to let us out this instant, all right?" _There was a brief pause, then suddenly one section of the wall seemed to disappear. Natalie walked in, dragging a tied-up Dan behind her.

"I can't believe you actually tried this!" Amy exclaimed. Natalie shrugged, smirking. "What?"

" I'm just waiting for you to admit it, to yourself as well as everyone else," Natalie answered. Amy stared at her for a minute, before it finally all clicked together in her head. She grabbed a shocked Ian by his collar and kissed him. On the lips.

"Now will you let us go?" A blushing Amy asked. Ian just smiled.

* * *

**Well? THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU KEPT MY FAITH UP IN THIS STORY! I hope the ending was satisfying :) If something didn't didn't make sense or you have ideas for a sequel just PM me.**

**Shout out to bluecougar712: DUDE I AM GONNA MISS YOU LIKE !  
**


End file.
